Simple Kind Of Life
by trulybliss08
Summary: This is a story about that crazy little thing we call love and its effects on relationships, but mostly its a story about 2 friends. Creekomas and now featuring Stolovan! Yes there will be Slash XD
1. Through Glass

**A/N: I am so excited to be writing this ... HUGE thank yous to my dear Astrid Sonja and Courtanie for being so sweet to me while I was working on this. The story is told from Clyde's POV incase I didn't make that clear, I picture them being about 18. This will be a multi-chapter deal, and no worries I should be updating fairly quickly cause I am just absorbed in this story right now :P**

**Anyhoo I don't own south park or the song **

...

_I'm looking at you through the glass..._  
_Don't know how much time has passed_  
_Oh, god it feels like forever_  
_But no one ever tells you that forever_  
_Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head_

_Through Glass by Stone Sour_

It's funny the things you remember when you're in shock. I remember the song I was listening to as I parked my '07 Honda CRF50R motocross bike in front of Craig's house. I was so wrapped up in the song too that I didn't even think about knocking or anything, I just let myself in.

You see Craig is my best friend, he has been for like ever. We tell each other everything. We even have this standing date on Saturday nites. Lame as is it sounds. Even when I was dating someone I always made time for Craig that one time a week at the very least. Which, now that I think about it, most girls I dated kinda really hated. Maybe that's why I'm single …

Anyway like I said, head phones still blasting that song deep into my brain, I let myself in. I was humming along with it too. So I couldn't hear a damn thing. Looking back on it all I should have called. We hadn't confirmed about tonight. But, I just assumed that this week was no different from any other and Craig would be expecting me. And Lord knows that if I rang the b ell and made Craig drag his lazy ass down to let me in I would earn one of his patented middle finger fuck yous.

I made way up the stairs to Craig's room where I threw open the door and immediately thereafter, my eyes were drawn to the cutesy green and white striped cotton fabric belonging to a pair of undies. A pair of undies on a tiny round ass swaying in the air.

Everything slows down at this point. My eyes followed the lines of the aforementioned ass up a bare back to sharp shoulders. A long neck holds up a head of wild blond hair with fingers buried so deep in that I could only see the knuckles, two sets of different knuckles. There were two hands buried in that shock of blond that was gently bobbing in time. One hand belonged to my best friend, the other belonged to the brunet he was making out with.

The scene as a whole was actually quite intimate. Their kissing was slow, purposeful and full of meaning. Their fingertips barely met in the mess of hair atop of the head that was nuzzled so deliciously between Craig's naked thighs. Unoccupied hands roamed slowly across bare chests and shoulders.

This is about the time that the pieces should have started falling together. This is when I should have realized what I had just walked in on. But, I had no such moment of understanding. Instead I remember the song I was listening to.

I can't tell you how long exactly I stood frozen in Craig's doorway before he took notice. But, eventually he did. Our eyes met for just the briefest moment before I panicked.

I wish I had just stayed frozen.

I wish Craig had said something.

I wish I had called first.

Hell, I wish that I just knocked on the damn door.

But, most of all I wish that I had remembered to keep my eyes open.

Because, being the dolt I am I screamed, closed my eyes and turned to run. And it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened. I slammed face first straight into a wall, and then proceeded to tumble backwards down the stairs.

And as I lay face down at the bottom of the stairs I don't remember the blood or the pain. I remember the song I was listening to …

...

**A/N: OMG so what did you think?! Next Chapter should be right around the corner XD**


	2. The Archers Bows Have Broken

**A/N: Whoo chapter 2! Big thanks to NightingaleLost for being so super! I was having a time and a half deciding how I wanted Clyde to wake up ... anyway. Oh and yes, I know in the last chapter I said that Thomas was a brunet. But, hes not, hes just a very very dirty blond ;) **

**Again I don't own south park or the song **

...**  
**

_What did you learn tonight?  
you're shouting so loud you barely enjoy this broken thing  
you're a voice that never sings, is what I say  
You were freezing over hell  
You were bringing on the end, you do so well  
You can only blame yourself, it's what I say_

_The Archers Bows Have Broken by Brand New_

"… He's, AH! Oh Gawd! He's dead …"

"SHIT!"

"… gonna think we k-k-killed him! They're gonna come and take us all away …"

"COCK!"

"… separate us and lock us up in JAIL! ACK! ..."

"FUCKING HELL!"

"… never make it in j-jail, GAH! That's way too much pressure man!!"

"DAMN IT!"

It took only a moment for me to realize not only what I was hearing but who was saying it. On the other hand, it took much longer for me to understand it. I cracked my eyes open to find two familiar and panicky blonds standing over me shouting.

This isn't what freaked me out, cause lets face it, when were Tweek and Thomas not shouting. No, What freaked me out was when my best friend, Craig, appeared out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around each blond's waist, pulled them into kiss their foreheads and smiled before whispering something I couldn't quite make out. Whatever it was he said was not only enough to silence them both. But, caused them each to flush a bright red and turn their heads away.

Several questions began to worm they're way through my brain, digging for answers. Since when did Craig whisper sweet nothings to people? Why were Tweek and Thomas even here, wasn't this me and Craig's night? Why am I lying down and why does my head hurt?

And then it happened, like flipping on a light switch. Instantly I remembered and what's more I finally understood what it was I had walked in on. And to my horror I realized I was lying in the middle of Craig's bed, the same bed I had just seen him … with Tweek and Thomas …

I screamed and threw myself off the offending mattress as quickly as possible only to land face down on the floor.

"ZOMBIE!!" Tweek screeched

Groaning, I tried to lift myself up. I hadn't been aware of the pain when I was laying still. But, now that I was trying to move it was impossible to ignore. Then again so was my shrieking friend who had to forcibly restrained from beating my skull in with a lamp.

"NOOOO! MY BRAINS!!" He screamed and struggled against the arm lock Thomas had him.

"I'm not a zombie …" I grumbled into the carpet.

"LIAR! You just want t-to lure us in, and-and when we least expect it … AH! NO!!"

"Tweek, Sweetie, since when do zombies talk? FUCK!" said Thomas releasing the tiny blond and instead running a hand though Tweek's tousled locks.

"ngh, right … zombies don't talk …" Tweek mumbled to himself closing his eyes and leaning into Thomas' touch.

I managed to heave myself up on shaking arms and knees to see this act of comfort. I had never seen anyone silence Tweek so quickly. It was about as endearing as it was eerie. Then I saw Craig.

He had moved to stand between Thomas Tweek and I, as if he were sheltering them from me. He looked down on me with a blank face. But, his eyes told a different story. I could tell by the look in his eyes, it's the same look a kid gets when he gets caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I had caught Craig Tucker.

Craig ended up sending Thomas and Tweek home and the next few hours flew by in a blur of confusion. Strangled confessions mixed with hurt feelings hung thick in the air. Made it hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to understand.

Craig threw out words like "open" and "lifestyle." He told me about "the restrictions and conventions of everyday society." He spoke as if he were reading from a book, and he never made eye contact with me.

After Craig finished his monologue we sat in an uncomfortable silence, waiting. What were we waiting for? Was Craig waiting for me to tell him nothing was going to change? Was I waiting for Craig to flip me off and tell me the whole thing had been a joke?

Well, whatever it was never came and eventually it was decided that it was time for me to go. Craig, who had been sitting on the floor with me, stood first. He reached down to help me up and I filched. I didn't mean to but I did. I could tell by the look in his eyes that in that one move I had crushed something in him.

As we stood on his front porch he looked down the street and sighed.

"Clyde … are we ok?"

Were we ok? I could sense the change between us. But, in that moment all I saw was my best friend, and he was hurting. I resolved that I wouldn't be the one to end this friendship. Not like this …

"Come on man, you're my best friend." I laughed and nudged his shoulder "I'm just … confused I guess."

He looked up and me and flashed me a rare smile

"Fair enough."

...

**A/N: Kinda lame way to end the chapter, yeah I know. But, hopefully the next chapter will be a bit more dramatic for you ... Review and lemme know what you think XD**


	3. Scream, scream, scream

**A/N: ok, so I updated sooner but its a shorter chapter. I really wanted to get this out for y'all to read and answer the question I have at the bottom ... I need your help :3**

**I don't own south park or the song no matter how much I luv them both.  
**

...

_A man is many things. Let's count them all tonight  
You're letting go of strings, replacing them with light.  
But they want the hit about the teenage take on pain  
There's nothing catchy 'bout the life of a saint  
but I've got this song in my head  
'cause it's breaking me down to tears..._

_Scream, scream, scream By Ludo_

When I got on my bike and pulled out of Craig's driveway I had one thought in mind, escape. So of course I didn't stop as I drove past my house and I didn't stop as I drove out of the neighborhood. I didn't even stop as I drove out of town.

I did my best to not think about what had just happened. I knew that the second I started thinking about it I would lose it. So, I simply concentrated on the road stretched out in front of me as my bike pulled me further into the night.

The road was endless, unfortunately gas wasn't and I ended having to pull over at one of those scenic overlooks on the side of the road. Fuck my life! This night was going fucking great!

I jumped off my bike and threw my helmet at the ground. I even went as far as to stomp over and kick a tree at random. Only to have the damn tree bitch slap me by dumping a load of frozen justice atop my head.

"This is all Craig Tucker's fault!" I yelled as I began pacing and kicking up snow.

What the hell was Craig doing? I mean really, a relationship, with two guys?! Since when was he even gay? I mean Lord knows I always pegged him for being a-sexual, not that I really thought he was gonna start trying to reproduce by budding or anything. He just never showed any interest …

Plus Thomas and Tweek just went along with it too. I know that they're the really submissive type and you could talk 'em into damn near anything. But, come on! Craig had Tweek wearing undies for Christ's sake, green and white striped undies!

AND he just expects me to be ok with it. What if I'm not? What if I think its weird – wrong even! I mean, love is … love is between a man and a woman right? One man and one woman, that's it! Right?

… Right?

"DAMN IT ALL!" I shouted out again for no one to hear. "WHEN THE HELL DID THINGS GET SO FUCKING COMPLICATED!"

Then again … Craig's my best friend, and he's never judged me …

Gawd, Like that time he caught me in heels … Dad had brought them home from the shop and they were just SO pretty! Black strappy pumps with a 6 inch heel covered in rhinestones. I just wanted to see if they would look as good when I wore them, plus its not like I was wearing anything weird with them, just shorts and a shirt. And of course Craig had to walk in while I was trying them on. But, He didn't laugh or make fun of me or even fall down the stairs in an attempt to run away. No, he just said "Clyde, if you're gonna pull those off you need to shave your legs."

Plus, I did decide I wasn't gonna ruin things over this …

I walked over to the guardrail and leaned over looking out across the park county valley. Deep blue met pale pink as the sun began to melt away every star on the horizon. It was peaceful,

I was peaceful,

I could accept this,

I could accept Craig

As the rising sun began to recolor the world and fill me with hope I pulled out my phone to call for a ride back to town only to realize that my battery was dead …

"FUCK ME!" I shouted out again not expecting anyone to hear me. Defiantly not expecting anyone to respond. But, then I heard to 4 most beautiful words I could ever hear

"Only cause you asked so nicely."

...

**A/N: Dramatic much? lol anyway I need y'alls help. The mystery person at the end is gonna end up playing a key role so y'all decide who you want it to be. Token Black, Kevin Stoley or Kenny McCormick. if you want it to be someone else lemme know but right now I've got it pegged to one of these 3 ...**


	4. Be Gone

**A/N: Hey y'all! Ok so before I say anything else, yes I know that at the end of the last chapter I said that the mystery man had only said 4 words when in actually it was six. My bad. I had originally written it so that the mystery person was saying "only if you insist" which is 4 words ... So in this bit I introduce the mystery man, and yes he is a loved interest. But, let me remind you that this story isn't a love story between CraigxTweekxThomas or ClydexMystery man, its a story about Clyde and Craig's friendship. Not that there won't be any love story, it just comes second to the friendship part of the story. This story is actually based of something that happened between my best friend and I (can you guess what character I play? XD)**

**So anyway, I don't own south park or the song no matter how much I luv them both.**

...

_It's getting hard to stay up  
I think I can hear God calling my name  
He'll try to make my heart break  
But I was told you'd call me tonight  
They're calling my name  
They won't slow the car down  
I'm scared that I will keep it for my own  
The one that is calling my name is telling "come down"  
They're calling my name...  
They're calling my name...  
Calling my name..._

_Be Gone by Brand New_

The words were beautiful because they weren't coming from me, but then where had they come from? I turned around and looked to every side of me to no avail. Where the hell had the voice come from?

"Excuse me?" I tentatively called out.

"I said I would fuck you, but only cause you asked so nicely." Came the voice again, part of me recognized the voice, but I couldn't tell where is was coming from ...

"God?" I whispered glancing up.

"Turn around Clyde." Drawled the same foreign voice. I spun around to find myself facing a lanky Asian teen wearing a smile for days.

"Kevin!" I shouted "Good Lord am I glad to see you" I ran forward and threw my arms around his thin frame. He was laughing when I pulled away.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Let me get this right?" He held up a hand and clutched at his sides trying to make the laughter stop. "Someone sneaks up on you in the wee hours of the morning, in the middle of no where and they tell you that they're gonna fuck you and your first guess is God?! Clyde you need to stop going to church, or maybe you should start going more, obviously you're not going the right amount of time."

I turned bright red and shuffled away a bit before muttering

"It's just that after the night I had, it wouldn't surprise me."

Kevin gave me an incredulous look

"It couldn't possibly be that bad"

"You've no idea Kev."

Kevin threw an arm around my shoulder and led me over to a bench, flopping down he patted the spot next to him "Well then Clyde, come and tell Papa all about it"

We ended up sitting on that bench overlooking south park for several hours just talking. Not that Kevin did much talking, mostly it was just me. I told him about what had happened to me in explicit detail. I told him everything about that night, and when I was done with my story he looked up at me thoughtfully and said

"That's all well and good Clyde, but you haven't told me how you feel about it."

"I'm not sure how I feel about it. But, I'm doing my best to try and be accepting." I sighed

"What's not to be sure about?" He laughed "Either you're happy for Craig, Thomas and Tweek or you're not. Do or do not Clyde, there is no try."

"They're all my friends Kevin!" I snapped and jumped up stumbling back a few feet "they're my friends and they should have told me." I clenched my fists tightly at my sides and stood so ridged it was almost painful. My body began to shake and I could feel the tears falling down my face "of c-course I'm happy for them, w-w-why wouldn't I b-be?!"

In all that had happened it hadn't yet occurred to me that it wasn't that I didn't understand what Criag was doing, but that I was hurt that he hadn't told me. But, as the words slipped from my mouth I knew it was true. "I-I shouldn't have had to find out l-like that, they should have t-told me."

Kevin had stood up sometime during my epiphany. He walked up to me and wrapped his long lean arms around my shaking frame and pulled me into a tight embrace that I gladly returned.

"I'm so stupid!" I sobbed burying my face into his warmth "I d-don't care if they're gay but they sh-should have told meeee!"

I cried and held onto to Kevin as if our lives depended on it as he slowly ran a hand through my hair and hummed a soft familiar tune I could almost place. In his arms I felt safe and I never wanted that feeling to end. I wanted to tell Kevin how much it meant to me, what he was doing but, there were no words.

As my crying slowly died away Kevin took my face in one hand and brushed away a few stray tears with his thumb. I looked up into his Dark chocolate eyes so full of warmth and understanding I could have burst. But, instead I leaned up pressed my lips to his.

It was perfect and beautiful and it said everything to Kevin that I wanted to say. And as quickly as it had started it was over. As I pulled away I worried for the briefest moment that what I had done was wrong.

"Oh Clyde." Kevin had whispered, and I wanted to die. I could feel the tears starting again and the air hitched in my lungs. But, all my fears were laid to rest when Kevin smiled and pulled me back up into his warmth and kissed me back. He kept me from pulling away with one arm around my waist, one hand on the back of my head. And in that moment as our lips danced against each other I knew everything was going to be alright.

...

**A/N: So mystery man was Kevin by popular demand! And if you're wondering what song Kevin is humming, its the song at the beginning, Be Gone by Brand New. In the next chapter things are gonna get a little more intense :3 are you excited?! lol I am!**


	5. Wake up

**A/N: Hey y'all sorry about such a long wait for this but I kept changing my mind on what I wanted to happen. In the end I've decided to let Clyde and Kevin's relationship have a more serious role in this story. Yes, the story is still about Clyde and Craig's friendship. But, now Kevin has a bigger role lol. This chapter I want to dedicate to my soul sister xxX K-squared Xxx cause she won't be around as much any more DX I miss her already!  
**

**Anyhoo I don't own south park or the song, but I love them both! **

...

_Our innocence is a virtue  
But our arrogance will only leave us blind  
Unattended without anyone to save our idle lives_

_Wake up by Story of the year_

Have you ever woken up in the morning, but you're not really awake. You're still more asleep then not, and you can't remember anything. I love that feeling of blissful ignorance. You could say I almost crave it.

Sun filtered through the blinds and filled the room with a pale glow as I rolled over and cuddled into the warmth of my bed partner. My hands ghosted up a firm chest as I nuzzled my face into the juncture where neck meets shoulder. Long arms wrapped around my back and pulled me in closer as soft lips pressed tenderly to my forehead.

"Mornin'" my Kevin mumbled

"Mhmm"

"Words Clyde, we use words to communicate." He smiled in that irresistible way that you can't help but smile back at. I reached up and cupped his face in my hands and pulled him into a slow kiss. Our languid ministrations quickly turned feverish and sooner than I expected we were going at it like the teenage boys we were; drunk off of hormones groping, biting and grinding anything we could reach.

I was in heaven tucked safely in Kevin's arms as he licked his way up my neck to nip playfully at the lobe of my ear. His hot breath fanned over my face and made me dizzy with need. Then in a voice quite unlike his own Kevin shouted "FUCKING HELL! Clyde get up."

And I was awake.

"Jesus Christ is he dead?!"The second all too familiar voice chimed in.

"SHIT! He's not dead Tweek. He's just a really heavy sleeper."

"What if, what if that fall down the stairs caused him to hemorrhage into his brain a-and now he's in a coma?! OH GAWD what, what if he's been like this since Saturday?! What if he parents just left him instead of being burdened by him, we'll have to take care of him c-cause no one else will, and the ACK guilt will eat away at us till we're f-f-forced to take matters into our hands, THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

"You guys really need to stop waking me up like this." I grumbled sitting up to glare half heartedly at the two spastic blonds.

"OH THANK GAWD!" Tweek squealed before throwing himself at me, consequently knocking me back down onto my bed. "I didn't want to have to smother you with a pillow Clyde, thank you for not being comatose!" He half cried burying his face and hands into my shirt. He was kinda cute; no wonder Craig liked him so much.

Wait

I looked up from Tweek to Thomas, back at Tweek, back to Thomas.

"Where's Craig?"

"At home, he doesn't know we're here." Thomas says as if that should explain everything instead of create more questions.

"And you're here because?"

"You phone was turned off and you weren't home, we were worried."

"How did you know I wasn't home?" I scoffed, Thomas just rolled his eyes as if this wasn't the first time we were having this conversation.

"We tried texting you Saturday night to make sure you were ok then again on Sunday -FUCK- and when you didn't respond we came to check on you. Your bike was gone and no one answered the door so—"

"Craig t-told us not to worry, but what if something awful happened?!" Tweek wailed still holding me in his caffeinated death grip.

"Craig was worried too Clyde, it's not like you to ignore us."

"I wasn't ignoring you I was just distracted and my phone died."

"ACK! Where were you?!"

"I just went for a joy ride." I laughed pushing Tweek off of me, but I could tell from the horror struck looks on both Thomas and Tweek's faces that I had said the wrong thing.

"At -FUCK- midnight?! What if you hit a patch of black ice,"

" ACK! and drove off the side of a mountain!"

"-SHIT- You could have gotten lost,"

"and eaten by WOLVES!"

"What if you had fallen asleep?! -MOTHER FUCKER- "

"and driven off the side of a mountain!?"

"Hey," I laughed nervously holding up my hands in a feeble defense "now you're just repeating yourself."

"DAMN IT -We're being serious Clyde." Thomas shot back balling his fists and stamping his foot. Honestly I'm sure he and Tweek would have continued their little tirade had it not been for what happened next.

"No need to lose your temper Tommy," drawled a familiar nasally voice. "I'm sure Clyde hasn't even had a chance to explain himself yet."

"AH Craig What're you doing here?!" Tweek screamed

"Same thing you are." He laughed, walking over and running a hand up and Thomas' back in what I can only assume was supposed to be a soothing gesture. The fact that the boy can come off like a dick even when he's being nice really is something I still marvel at.

"So Clyde, where have you been?" Craig asks, turning his attention back to me.

"I already said, I went for a ride." I shrug

"Then where's your bike? It's not out back or in the garage." Craig retorted

"It's not? Oh fuck, I must have left it in the back of Kevin's cruiser." I replied before scrambling for my phone.

"You left it where?" Craig asks incredulously, and yeah, maybe I should have paid closer attention to my friends tone. Maybe I should have noticed how silent Tweek and Thomas had gotten or the significant looks they were shooting me. But, at that moment I was more concerned with getting a hold of Kevin about my bike. So while I texted Kevin Craig repeated his question, and of course, without thinking I started running my mouth off telling the three of them all about my drive Saturday night, how I ran out of gas almost half way to Denver, how my phone was dead so I couldn't call for help and how I was screwed until Kevin showed up.

"Stoley? Since when are you even friends with Stoley?" Craig interrupted

"Kevin is actually a good friend of mine; I mean yeah we don't really hang out ever or talk too much but, Hell you can't go all the way to Somalia with a guy and not be friends, Cartman of coarse being the exception." I laughed finally putting down my phone. "Besides it was really cool, we hung out almost all day just talking. Then he drove me home which is why my bike is still in the back of his Land Cruiser."

"Ok, but I still don't get how in the world you forgot it there." Craig grumbled

"Well, honestly, I was probably still distracted from that kiss." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Kiss?!" Tweek shouted while Thomas just let out a colorful string of unintelligible nonsense. Craig on the other hand didn't say anything. He did give me a strange sad searching look that morphed into some sort of angry grimace before he turned around and walked out of my room.

"Craig, where are you going?!" I shouted as jumped up to chase after him, completely ignoring the babbling mass of blonde that was Tweek going on about microbes and viral diseases.

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna go beat that loser freak's face in." He called back to me. Now I don't know if maybe I just have the world's worst luck or perhaps I have done something to deserve this. But, as I made down the hallway all I managed to spit out was a lame "Criag wait!" before my foot missed floor and I fell down the stairs again!

**...**

**A/N: LOL I did it again! I'm sorry I just really find it funny when people fall down stairs, I don't know why XD So anyway this chapter wasn't as dramatic as I wanted it to be but we're getting there, next will be much more dramatic what with Craig and Kevin's confrontation - I mean, what? I not giving away things ... **

**btw thanx for the reviews so far, they make me really happy, and a happy Bliss is a Bliss that writes lol :3**


	6. Red Right Ankle

**A/N: Its short I know. But, lol its an update right? Anyway, I don't have much to say for this bit except I do not own south park or the song.**

**Enjoy!**

**...  
**

_This is the story of the boys who loved you_  
_Who love you now and loved you then_  
_And some were sweet, some were cold and snuffed you_  
_And some just laid around in bed._

_Some had crumbled you straight to your knees_  
_Did it cruel, did it tenderly_  
_Some had crawled their way into your heart_  
_To rend your ventricles apart_  
_This is the story of the boys who loved you_

_Red Right Ankle by The Decemberists_

It's hard for me to say exactly what happened after I took my second tumble down the stairs in three days. Unfortunately somewhere on the way down I hit my head, hard. But, I do recall a few key points.

I remember hearing the sound of my skull cracking against an unforgiving surface and the sound my body made when it landed on the floor at the end of the stairs. Someone shouted my name, someone cursed and there was a lot of movement. Words like "Help" "Fuck" "Broken" and "Bleeding" were being yelled. But, as these words were being yelled all at once it was hard for me to catch their meaning.

I knew I had to get up, I had to find Craig before he got to Kevin. But, that was easier said than done considering I was laying face down on the floor whilst the room spun around me. A strange pain began to pulse through my every fiber numbing me slowly as it went that I could not concern myself with. I had only one thought on my mind,

Kevin …

My eyes weakly fluttered open to find that I was no longer lying on the floor. No, now I was cradled in a pair of long strong arms holding me tightly. I looked up into the face of my ebony haired angel and couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

My body was growing cold and I knew that as my vision began to blur that there was no way I was going to be able to stop Criag.

"Kevin." I whispered before the darkness settled in.

…

A good eight hours, one MRI and a very unfortunate call to my parents later I could be found propped up in a hospital bed clumsily trying to get into my pajama pants, a task that normally wouldn't have been so hard had it not been for the bulky neon green cast covering my left wrist. I guess I should've counted myself lucky that I didn't have brain damage or a broken neck. But, that didn't stop me from yelling out in frustration and throwing the offending pants across the room.

"I agree, these pants don't suit you at all." Laughed a warm familiar voice. "But, unfortunately our society dictates that clothing is necessary in public." I looked up to find Kevin leaning in the door way of my room smiling at me in an endearing sort of way. His face was pale, his cheek bruised and his lip split but, otherwise he still looked handsome as Hell. I didn't even notice a limp as he crossed the room to stand in front of me, my pants in hand.

With nothing but a suggestive smile he bent over and gently helped me finish dressing,

"Sure, make it look easy." I teased causing Kevin to laugh looking up at me as he tied a knot in my draw string. I knew damn well where he had gotten his injuries, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. Without thinking I reached out a hand and gently stroked the purple swollen flesh of his cheek. "I'm so sorry." I whispered

"It's not your fault. Besides you should see what I did to the other guy." He laughed as he straightened himself to stand a short 6 inches away from me. But, I couldn't face him.

"If I hadn't been so stupid this wouldn't have happened!" my voice cracked as I was helpless to stop the tears I had held in all day. I wanted to explain to Kevin how I hadn't known Craig was gonna freak out like that, how I had tried to stop him and how I was gonna to find a way to make it up to him. But, all I managed to do was sob until Kevin found a way to silence me.

And as I sat there wrapped in Kevin's arms tears still clinging to my cheeks, our lips fused together and moving is blissful unison, I was sure I had lived this moment before. Kevin's deft digits found their way from my hips, up my lax arms and shoulders to hold my face in his hands. He pulled away before giving me a serious look.

"Its. Not. Your. Fault." He punctuated every word with a small kiss to different parts of my face before letting his lips linger over mine. "Ok?"

"Ok." I replied breathlessly pressing up into him, never wanting this moment to end.

**...**

**A/N: Well?  
**


	7. Woke Up New

**A/N: so sorry for the long wait y'all. Originally I was gonna have Kenny and Token sit Clyde down and talk to him but, it wasn't having the effect I wanted it to so I had to change it. Anyway excuses excuses ... this is the 2nd to last chapter. The next chapter I will end it and then there will be a epilogue, thanks so much for sticking with this 3**

_On the morning when I woke up without you for the first time  
I felt free and I felt lonely and I felt scared  
And I began to talk to myself almost immediately  
Not being used to being the only person there_

_Woke Up New by The Mountain Goats_

_...  
_

A few days later I would find myself home alone. Kevin, whom I seemed to spend the majority of my time with these days, was busy. Not that I would've blamed him if he wasn't, who would want to spend all their time with someone like me. Craig? Craig and I hadn't seen let alone talked to each other since I was discharged from the hospital.

Not that I hadn't tried but, he wouldn't answer my calls and he wasn't home when I went by. Honestly he's probably too busy with Thomas and Tweek to even give me a second thought. But, the thing is, Craig and I have been friends since … forever really, I don't know what I would do if he never talked to me again. So, I resided myself to laying listlessly on the couch falling in and out of a dreamless sleep thanks to the bottle of Nyquil I had been nursing though out the morning. It was probably for that reason that I didn't hear my phone ring, the knocks on the front door before it was opened or the sound of a familiar gravelly voice calling out my name.

I did on the other hand I did recognize the cold hands touching my face and shaking my shoulders.

"Clyde dude, come on, time to get up." Rasped my intruder's voice, his smoky breathe fanning over my face. For a second I remembered how Craig always smelt of smoke and snow. You see, Craig was a bit of a stress smoker. This of course wouldn't have been a problem if it weren't for the fact that he tended to get pissed off so easily. I would always try to calm him down but, underneath his dead-pan façade Craig really was just a whirlwind of emotion – then again, I guess that's what happens when you bottle it all up for years on end.

Spurred by Tweek's worry for Craig's health I made up some lame excuse about not wanting to reek of the cheep cigarettes he buys in an attempt to get him to stop. But, that only back fired on me when Craig started to constantly run off to find some small space in which he could blacken his lungs and deaden his nerves a little more. In the end I learned to accept that this was just another one of those things about Craig I would never change.

Remembering this of course only depressed me more and if it wasn't for the hands still shaking me I would've gone on pretending the world didn't exist outside of my dreamless state. But, as it was, my home invader seem quite intent on waking me and who am I to deny such persistence. So, begrudgingly I cracked my eyes open to take in the last face I expected to find looming over me.

"Thomas?" Sure enough, looking down at me was a mop of dirty blonde hair atop a pale and wiry frame wrapped in plaid.

"Mornin sun shine, -SHIT- you had us worried there for a minute." He smiled down at me.

"Us?" I question to which Thomas simply smiled and looked behind him where I could clearly see Tweek pacing around my living room and wringing his hands nervously muttering to himself. When Tweek saw I was awake he's at my side in a second, his shaking hands helping me to not only sit up but, stay up. Tweek smiled as he picked up a steaming coffee cup and placed it in my hand.

"Here d-drink this, it should help."

I took a sip of the warm drink and couldn't help but smile. It's a shot of espresso mixed into a cup of white hot chocolate a drink Tweek invented it for me, he calls it an avalanche.

"Thanks you guys but, what're y'all doing here?" I ask after taking another sip.

"FUCK- we were worried about you Clyde." Thomas says I can tell by the earnest look in his eyes that he's telling the truth.

"Ack! We also w-wanted to talk to you."

"About Craig?"

"ASS HOLE-What do you remember about the day this happened?" Thomas asks gesturing towards the cast on my left wrist. I run my fingers across the green gauze and smile at one of the little doodles Kevin drew for me of a "taco king" complete with crown, cape and scepter. I shake my head and look up at Thomas "Not much."

"When you -COCK- fell down the stairs you hit your head pretty hard. Tweek and I shouted for help and Craig ran back into the house and picked you up -FUCKER- to take you to the hospital and you looked up at him and said 'Kevin' before you passed out. We got you to the -ASS- hospital but, they said you could only have one non-family visitor."

"GAH! I-I stayed to make sure you were g-gonna be ok and that no one tried to steal your kidneys -AH-and sell them on the bl-black market!"

"Craig and I -SHIT- on the other hand took off to -FUCK- find Kevin. We found him here dropping off your bike -ASS- Craig just ran up and punched the guy straight in the face and before Kevin even knew what hit him -MOTHER FUCKER- Craig had him by the collar of his jacket up against his cruiser. Craig kept yelling things about Kevin taking advantage of you while he hit him over and over again."

"But, Kevin didn't look that hurt."

"Craig only hit him in the face a couple times, most of his hits were lower."

"Well what the hell happened? You obviously got Craig to stop, right?"

"Well no, honestly I wasn't really trying that hard to stop him -SHIT- I kinda agreed with him …" Thomas' voice trailed off.

"I don't understand …" I whispered looking from Thomas' guilty face to Tweek's.

"Your friends think I'm using you Clyde." Came a smooth voice from behind me. I whipped around to find Kevin leaning on the frame of the kitchen door.

"SWEET JESUS!" Tweek screamed bolting up from the couch "H-how did you get in here, I locked the front door! GAH I know I did, I checked it twice!"

"Back door." Kevin said as he made his way towards the couch completely unfazed by Tweek's outburst.

"Kevin, what're you doing here? I thought you had something important to do today."

"This is important." Kevin said smiling and sitting down cross-legged on the coffee table in front of me. "Thomas called me yesterday and thought I might want to be a part of this conversation."

"What conversation?" I asked exasperated.

"FUCK- This one, the one where we tell you what a pushover you are." Thomas said in all seriousness and I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed and laughed until there was no air in my lungs and I was doubled over clutching my sides.

"GAH! It's not funny!" Tweek screamed having sat back down "We're -ack- worried about you." I looked over at each of my friend's faces. Tweek's eyes brimming with unshed tears of complete sincerity. Kevin's face pulled in a frown but, his eyes shining with hope. And Thomas who looked at me like one might look at a crazy child, with pity.

"You're serious?"

"ASS-Completely."

"A pushover?"

"ack- Yes!"

"And you think Kevin is taking advantage of me?"

"Apparently they do."

"Wait wait wait, back up a sec, why did Craig stop hitting you if Thomas didn't stop him?" I said turning my attention back to Kevin, I felt like I was missing a key piece of the story and I was determined to find it out.

"Oh that" Kevin said flushing slightly "Well, he kept hitting me and saying things like 'how dare you use him' and 'Clyde doesn't know any better' So I did the only thing I could think to do, I argued with him. I said to him 'are you really mad that I may have taken advantage of Clyde or are you mad cause he finally made a decision without you?" and there it was. I understood why Craig wasn't talking to me, why Thomas and Tweek were trying to talk to me and why Kevin had been so nice to me these past few days. I understood but, what was I gonna do?

**...**

**A/N: AHH! This story is notorious for these open ended chapter endings lol sorry, lemme know what you think :3**


End file.
